Damsels and Dragons
by Sammy246
Summary: One shot. Set when Sif, Loki and Thor are kids (4-5 years). They are playing a game but Loki's not happy about being the damsel in distress. Just for fun. Read and review! Tell me if you think I should continue
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to be the damsel in distress." Loki said stomping his foot angrily. "Sif's a girl so why can't she be the damsel?"  
"Because she's a better fighter than you." Thor said in a matter of fact voice.  
"And you're the youngest." Sif added.  
" I don't want to play." Loki said crossing his arms.  
"I'll tell father that it was you who let his favourite horse out of the stable." Thor replied with a look of smug satisfaction.  
Loki looked thoughtful for a moment, considering his options.  
"Oh, fine but I'm NOT wearing the dress." Loki said looking at the dress Sif offered him as though it were a thing of great disgust.  
"That's okay! Lets get started then!" Thor said happily."Loki go and stand on that chair; pretend its a tower." Loki walked towards the chair muttering about how unfair it was.  
"Well call for help then! We can't rescue you if you don't call for help." Sif said bossily.  
"Oh no I need rescuing from a non existent dragon." Loki said bluntly. "We'll save you!" Sif cried brandishing her toy wooden sword. Together Thor and Sif battled their way through imaginary beasts and swamps. All the while Loki stood perched upon the chair looking extremely bored.  
"Now we must slay the dragon!" Thor said, attacking the air.  
"Aghhhhh it bit me!" Sif said dramatically collapsing to the floor.  
"Here's a healing stone. Quick, before the dragon eats the princess!" Thor said as he pretended to pass Sif a healing stone.  
"I'm not a princess!" Loki complained.  
Thor and Sif continued slicing at the air until they decided that the dragon had been slain. "  
"Yay! We've freed the princess!" Sif cheered.  
"I'm not a princess! Can I choose a game now?" Loki said.  
"No, now were going to play mothers and fathers. Loki can you be the baby?" Thor said.  
Loki let out a long sigh.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was originally supposed to be a one shot but I really enjoyed writing it so I carried on.

"Loki... Drink it!" Thor said shoving the bottle into Loki's mouth.  
"I don't want to drink it!" Loki replied spitting out the bottle." That water tastes terrible. Where did you get it?"  
"From a pond outside." Thor said casually.  
"Yuck!" Loki said.  
"Sif how long until the porridge is ready? I think the baby is hungry." Thor called to Sif who was pretending to cook porridge.  
"It's almost done!" Sif called back.  
"I hate being the baby." Loki mumbled. "Shush, babies can't talk!" Thor said.  
"It's done!" Sif said bringing a empty bowel and spoon over to Loki.  
"Say aaaa." Sif said.  
Instead Loki squeezed his lips tight shut.  
"Loki! Say aaaa." Sif said exasperated.  
"No." Loki said in a muffled voice.  
"Why are you being so difficult." Sif said.  
"Babies aren't supposed to be easy." Loki said.  
Just then Frigga popped her head around the door.  
"Sif, you're mother is here to collect you." She said.  
"Oh no, we haven't finished yet." Sif said.  
"I'm sure you can come again tommorow." Frigga said kindly. "Okay." Sif said as she left the room.  
Loki let out a sigh of relief, he was saved.  
Frigga shot a quizzical look from Thor to Loki.  
"Have you been making your brother act as a baby against his will again Thor?" Frigga asked.  
"Ummm... No." Thor said guiltily.  
"Yes he has and he made me be a princess too!" Loki said.  
Frigga simply smiled at her two sons.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, you get it!" Thor whispered, shoving Loki towards the door.  
"Why do I have to? It's your idea!" Loki replied.  
"Well, your smaller and no one will notice you." Thor said.  
"But fathers asleep; he can't see us anyway." Loki reasoned.  
"Heimdall might see us." Thor whispered, looking over his shoulder.  
The two small boys stood outside of their parents bedroom.  
During the early hours of the afternoon Thor had managed to convince Loki to steal their fathers spear, to play with.  
"Don't be such a baby Loki. Go and get it." Thor demanded.  
"I'm not a baby!" Loki said defiantly.  
"Then prove it." Thor said.  
Loki knew what he was doing would most likely get him into trouble but he wouldn't stand by and be called a baby by Thor.  
Quietly, he turned the shining doorknob until he heard the click of the door opening.  
Then the small black haired boy crawled soundlessly on the floor towards his fathers bedside where the spear stood propped up.  
He could hear his fathers loud rumbling snores. He stood up and clasped his small hand around the spear and crawled out of the room with some difficulty as the spear was almost twice his size.  
He stepped out of the room triumphantly holding the spear.  
"Yeah! You got it!" Thor shouted and them remembered his father sleeping.  
"Let's go and play with it." Thor said more quietly this time.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Loki said twisting the hem of his tunic.  
"Of course it is and if father tells us off we always have plan one." Thor said.  
"What's plan one again?" Loki asked.  
"We have to look cute, smile and say we're sorry." Thor reminded him.  
"That one always works." Loki said brightening up.  
"Let's go and play..." Thor said.

I know it is incredibly short and I will pick up on it but I'm writing two stories at once so I can't promise any fast updates.  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
